Beauty Of The Sea
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: A young mermaid finds true love in the form of a Cat Prince. But knowing that they can be together because she is a mermaid she makes a deal with a seawitch to be turned into a human in exchange for her voice. Can she make him fall in love with her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, here's yet another story that I have decided to make. This one however, is based off of the Little Mermaid, but it's ****Hans Christian Andersen****'s version, but I do plan on mixing in some things from the Disney version too. Now yes this is another Bleach and Cat Returns crossover. However, the pairing for this story is going to be Lune x Orihime, which is kind of funny (to me) because she is the same age as Ariel. Anyway lets get started shall we?**

**I don't own anything.**

Beauty Of The Sea

Deep down under the sea there lived a young mermaid who was of sixteen years of age. She had long flowing orange hair along with purple eyes. Her name was Orihime and she had a lovely voice. However, for all of her life the mermaid had lived alone. One day though while she was swimming around a bleak area of the ocean she let out a sigh as she said, "I wish I could find something interesting that would catch my attention. It's just been so boring lately. I need some excitement."

A few seconds after saying this though the orange haired mermaid stopped swimming when she saw a sunken ship which caused her to let out, "Hmm, maybe that ship might have something interesting for me to look at."

The orange haired mermaid then swam towards it. And when she found a way inside she continued on her way down the inner parts of the ship. But while she kept swimming she was a little shaken when she saw a few skeletons up against the walls. When she was thinking about turning back around though she saw an object in a open doorway which had caught her eye as she thought, "_Hmm, I wonder what that could be?"_

When she had gotten in the back room of the ship she let out a gasp as to what she was looking at. There in front of her was a marble statue of a half cat dressed in some sort of attire as she let out, "Wow, it's a statue." And when she had gotten a closer look she went on with, "But I wonder who it could be?" She then put a hand under her chin as she continued with, "I wish I could bring this back home with me, but I know that I can't lift this by myself." She sighed as she began to swim back the way she came as she ended with, "Oh, well I guess it can't be helped."

After Orihime had exited the wrecked ship and started swimming home a large shadow had gone over her which caused her to quickly look up to see the bottom of another ship. And when it had passed her she thought, "_Hmm, I was going to go home. But maybe I can see what kinds of people there are that live on the surface."_

The mermaid shook her head in a yes fashion making her decision confirmed as she then swam up towards the surface. Once her head was out of the water she then dove underwater again and when she came to an iceberg that was a little bit away from the ship she climbed up onto it and laid her tail towards the edge of it. When she looked up at the ship she was little bit surprised that there were many half cat's aboard it. But from what others had told her it seemed that these types of people were the only ones who lived the closest to their part of the sea. The purple eyed mermaid then looked to her left and saw that a lavender furred half cat with one blue and one red eye wearing a white uniform she let out a gasp as she picture the both the statue and this half cat together in her head. And when she realized that two had, had the same type of attire she stated, "I-I can't believe it he looks just like the statue that I saw a few minutes ago."

ooooooo

Lune walked towards the back of the ship letting out a heavy sigh along the way. The Cat Prince had enjoyed the party that had been thrown for his birthday, and yet after a while the half cat wished that it would just come to an end already. However, when he leaned over the edge of the ship and looked out in front of him he saw a long orange haired mermaid sitting on top of a iceberg as he thought, "_Is that a mermaid?"_

The blue and red eyed noble was brought out of his thoughts though when someone asked, "Is everything alright, Your Highness?"

Hearing this caused the prince to turn slightly only to see one of his advisors walking towards him as he replied, "No Baron, everything is fine. However, I believe I just saw a mermaid on that iceberg over there."

the orange and cream furred advisor followed the prince's gaze over to the iceberg where the mermaid was said to be. But when he looked the half cat saw that nothing was there as he let out a sigh and responded with, "I think all of this celebrating for your birthday as caused you to start and see things, Your Highness."

"Perhaps you are right, Baron..." Lune let out, as he turned away from the edge of the ship. While in his head however, the half cat asked himself, "_But I wonder could I really have been seeing things?_"

The half cat prince was quickly brought back to attention though when one of the members of the crew shouted, " Hurricane!"

The mismatched eyed prince thought quickly as he ordered, "Baron, please make sure that everyone can get to a lifeboat in time before this ship sinks!"

"But what will you do, Your Highness?" The advisor asked, as he gave him a somewhat stern look.

"Don't worry Baron, I just have to go retrieve something." The lavender furred half cat replied, as he then ran off .

ooooooo

Orihime peered out from beside the iceberg that she had hid under when she had seen the prince look in her direction. When she realized that a storm was coming she quickly dove underwater and swam towards a nearby rock which was a bit further away from the ship. The mermaid then noticed that a few smaller boats were being pulled done by something from the larger ship, but since she was so far away she had no idea what it could be. She covered her face when a large wave went over her as she thought, "_This storm is really bad. I-I need to get out of here."_

But before she dove back underwater again a huge explosion could be seen from the ship as a voice shouted, "Lune!"

The orange haired mermaid looked over at the boats and realized that the lavender furred half cat was not on any of them as she exclaimed, "Oh, no if he isn't on any of those then that must mean..." She then went under the water again and as she swam towards the wracked ship she mentally added, "_Don't worry, I'll save you."_

**A/N: So there was the first chapter and sorry for the starting the story off the way I did. But since I'm making Orihime live by herself (like what she does in the anime) I just figured that this would be the best route to go.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lune continued to float underneath the water inside the wrecked ship barely able to stay conscious as he thought, "_So...this is how my life is going to come to an end."_

But even though he was starting to black out the half cat knew that someone had grabbed him. Because before he lost consciousness he found that his head was above the water. Along with that he saw a young woman with long orange hair and purple eyes filled with worry as he mentally commented, "_This young lady she's very beautiful, and...she smells just like the sea."_

ooooooo

Orhime swam towards shore as best she could while trying to keep the cat prince's head above the water as she begged, "Please try and hold on. We're almost to land."

And once the mermaid had finally made it to shore she dragged the cat prince up to land as far as she could go before she started to shake him a little to try and wake him up as she begged, "Please, you have to wake up." She continued to do this for a few minutes before she saw the lavender furred half cat move a little and as he opened his eyes again she sighed with relief as she added, "Oh, you're still alive."

She then shut her eyes slightly and started to move her lips towards his own. A voice could be heard off in the distance which caused her to gasp and pull away as it said, "Hurry Toto, we have to find Lune before word of this gets to His Majesty."

A second voice could be heard right after the first as it replied, "Yeah I know Baron, but you and I both know that, that bigmouth Natoru probably already told the Cat King about what happened."

"Which is precisely why we need to find him." The first voice shot back, as the mermaid could now see that the two other half cats were running in her direction. So to avoid being seen by the other two she jumped back into the water and swam towards a large rock that was quite a ways away from shore.

ooooooo

Baron continued to run down the upper part of the beach until he saw the cat prince laying quite a ways away on the shoreline. He then looked back at Toto as he said, "I found him, Toto. His Highness is up ahead."

"Well, that's good to know." The black furred half cat let out, as the two came to a stop once they in front of the shorthair prince.

The orange and cream furred half cat proceeded to bend down onto one knee as he shook the prince's right shoulder as he pleaded, "Your Highness, please wake up."

And after doing this for a few more minutes the lavender furred half cat's eyes opened as he groggily asked, "Baron...what in the world happened?" The mismatched eyed noble then slowly sat up so that he could get a good look of his surrounds. And when he realized that he was on the shore to the summer castle he added, "H-How did I end up back at the castle?"

"Actually that is what we could like to know as well." Baron pointed out, as he and Toto helped Lune onto his feet. He then continued with, "Do you remember anything from last night during and after the storm?"

Both advisors watched as the blue and red eyed prince broke away from them and looked out onto the sea as he answered with, "Well, let's see I remember that I was in my chambers getting something when the ship began to sink. And while I was trying to get out I was slammed up against one of the walls of the ship thanks to a large wave." Again the two remained quiet as he went on with, "However, on two different occasions I am certain that I saw a young lady. I believe that she was the one who saved me."

"Please forgive me for saying this, Your Highness. But you have to joking, right?" Toto asked, as gave him a look of surprise.

Hearing this caused the prince to turn around to face the two as he reassured him with, "Do not worry Toto, I know this must seem very hard to believe." Baron then noticed that he was now looking in his direction as ended with, "So now that I know how Toto feels about this matter I would like to hear what you think of this, Baron."

The half cat found himself taken aback a tad as he responded with, "Well...as much as I would like to believe you, Your Highness. I must point out that you did say that you had seen a mermaid sitting on an iceberg." Something then clicked in the green eyed half cat's head as he put a hand under his chin and added, "Do you think that the two could be related?"

Again the prince's head turned look at the sea for a second time as he answered back with, "I'm not sure. However, I will find out one way or another."

ooooooo

Orihime watched as the three half cats made their way away from the sea as she thought, "_I know that I should have stayed with him until he had completely woken up. But if he had found out that I was a mermaid I bet he would have been shaken up by that. And I doubt that the other two would have been that pleased either."_

The orange haired mermaid just let out a very heavy sigh as she dove underwater and headed for her home. While she did this though she could not help but wonder if there could be a way for the two to be together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Orihime laid down in her bed still quite surprised at what had happened just a few hours ago wondering if it was for real or not. But she knew that it had all happened as she let out, "Boy, today certainly was interesting."

The orange haired mermaid then yawned and covered herself up with the blanket at the end of her bed as she fell into a sound sleep.

ooooooo

_Orihime continued to swim in the inner part of ship until she had reached the room that had the statue in it. And as she got closer to it there was a quick flash of light that over took the room. Once it was gone the mermaid saw that the statue had turned into the cat prince. While the half cat stared at the orange haired mermaid a soft smile spread across his face as he took a hold of her hand and the two began to swim up towards the surface._

_Yet again the environment changed as the mermaid now found that both she and the prince were now sitting on the edge of a rock. And as Orihime looked down at the shimmering water she turned around again to see that the mismatched eyed noble was starting to lean towards her. In turn she did the same and as their lips drew closer together everything turned white._

ooooooo

Lune stared out into the sea as he asked himself, "I wonder where that young lady has gone off to after she saved me?"

"That is a very good question Your Highness, because I would like to know that as well." Someone replied, causing the half cat prince to turn only to see Baron walking towards him. Once his advisor was standing right next to him however, he added, "You do realize what will happen if your father catches word of this, don't you?"

"Yes Baron, I am quite aware that my father would not be very happy with the idea of me spending most of my time looking for the person who saved my life." The prince responded with, as he let out a heavy sigh. He then went on with, "I...just wonder where she could have gone off to."

ooooooo

Orihime quickly shot up out of bed and upon realizing that she had just been dreaming about the cat prince she sighed as she let out, "Oh, it was just a dream." The mermaid then proceeded to make her bed and once that was done she left her house without a word. However, in her head she mentally added, "_I-I guess I don't have any other choice. I have to ask the sea witch for help."_

And after swimming for some time the purple eyed mermiad finally came across a large cave which she was rumored to be the home of the sea witch. While Orihime slowly made her way inside she quietly asked, "Hello, is anyone here? I-I was just wondering if you'd be able to help me with something?"

To her surprise a voice replied, "Well of course, my dear. But there is no reason for you to be so nervous and just float there."

"Y-Yes, of course." The mermaid responded with, as she swam into the back of the cave.

Once she was there the mermaid took a look around and saw that the cave didn't have that much in it expect for a table with a crystal ball on it, two dressers one with a mirror and one with one, and a hole in the wall which she figured led to an even deeper part of the cave. She then let out a gasp of slight surprise when she saw the sea witch come out from the exact spot she had just looked at. The see witch's upper body and head was that of a human's with long red hair and a pale complexion, while her lower body was that of an octopus's. And as the witch swam next to her she asked, "So, why have you come here?" But before Orihime could even get one word in the witch continued with, "Wait let me guess you're here because you have feelings for this prince don't you?"

"I-um, how did you know?" The orange haired mermaid asked, as she swam towards the table.

The witch just let out a light chuckle as she replied, "Why my dear, this isn't the first time that I've had someone come to me with something like this. However, they were never in love with a humanoid cat."

Hearing this just caused the mermaid to look away as she let out, "Oh..."

"Now there's no need to feel embarrassed or ashamed, dear. No one can control's another person's feelings." Orihime watched as the sea witch went to the other side of the table. She then turned and grabbed a small vial of a red liquid as she went on with, "But if you really want to be with the prince then I'd be more then happy to give you this potion."

"That's very kind of you, but what will it do?" The mermaid asked, as she became a bit nervous.

"What will it do?' The witch asked mockingly asked, as she chuckled afterwards. She then went on with, "Why my dear, this potion will turn you into a human."

The purple eyed mermaid's eyes widen in surprise as she quietly replied, "I'll be a human."

"Yes, but I will warn you that when you drink this potion it will feel as if you're being stabbed in the stomach with a sword. Along with that whenever you dance it will feel like your feet are on top of broken glass." The witch stated, as she set the vial on the table. She then ended with, "And if this prince of yours ends up marrying someone else. Then by that next sunrise you will die. So are you still willing to go through with it?"

"I...yes, I am." Orihime responded, as she closed her eyes. She then added, "But if you're willing to give this to me then what do I have to give you in return?"

The sea witch just waved a hand as she reassured her with, "Oh, don't worry dear it's not much. All I want is your voice." The mermaid let out a light gasp as the witch added, "So what do you say, do we have a deal?"

Orihime just floated in place for a little while wondering if she should really go through with this. And yet she knew that she would be willing to do anything to be with the cat prince...even if she had to lose her voice as she nodded and let out, "Yes."

"Wonderful!" The witch exclaimed, as she started to wave her hands around her crystal ball. She then went on with, "Now sing."

The mermaid did as she was told as she sang. But after only a few seconds she found that her voice was gone completely from her body and was now in the witches possession as it went into a small necklace that was around her neck. Once this was done the witch handed her the potion while she said, "Oh just one more thing dear. For this potion to work you have to make sure to drink the potion by sunrise and that you are up on dry land away from the water."

The mermaid nodded as she held onto the vial of red liquid as she left the witch's cave and swam back towards her house. Since she knew that it would be quite some time before the next sunrise.

**A/N: Next chapter should up sometime this coming week. And as a side note I have another poll on my profile that you can take a look at and vote if you want to.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Early the next morning Orihime left her house for what she knew would be the last time as she made her way towards the surface. And once the mermaid had made it to shore she moved as far away from the sea as she could by pulling forward with one hand while the other held onto the potion. When she had reached a small rock that was on the beach she stopped moving and took off the cork to the vial. Both of her arms then started to shake as she brought the vial up to her lips. She then stopped herself right before the liquid touched her lips as she had second thoughts of the idea of going through with becoming human.

However, an image of her and prince looking out onto the sea came into her head. And after the thought went away she knew that she would have no other choice but to go through with idea now that she had already gone through with it this far. The orange haired mermaid then drank the potion completely, and upon doing so she threw the vial back into the sea so that no one would know about the potion. When she had turned back around however, her breathing became very weak as she held onto her stomach and gasped for air. The purple eyed mermaid began to lose consciousness as she stretched her right arm outward before she fell onto the small rock just as the sun began to rise.

ooooooo

Lune continued to walk down the long stairway from the castle wondering if he would ever find that young woman who had saved his life. When he was at the halfway point of the staircase though he put a hand over his eyes as he asked himself, "What is that down on the beach?" When he realized that it was a young woman however, he became overcome with worry as he added, "I have to go see if she's alright."

The lavender furred half cat quickly made his way down the rest the stairs and along the beach until he was in walking distance of the long haired young woman. However, when he realized the orange haired woman did not have any clothes on he quickly took off his cape and placed it on top of her as he bent down and gently shook her few times as he asked, "Are you alright, miss?"

The prince was filled with relief when the young woman started to raise her head to look up at him. When the half cat saw this he said, "I'm glad to see that you're alright." While he was helping her onto her feet though he watched as the purple eyed young woman was looking down at her legs for a few seconds before looking back at him. But after a few seconds the prince added, "I don't mean to be rude, but have we met before?" Right after the question had been asked the young woman shook her head up and down which caused the mismatched eyed noble's expression to become that of excitement as he continued wtih, "I knew it we have met before. You...you're the one that I've been looking for. Please if you could tell me your name."

He waited a few seconds for the orange haired young woman to response, but when she opened her mouth no sound came out he responded with, "Is something the matter?" He then watched as she moved her hand from her throat up to her mouth which caused his expression to change to that of sadness as he looked away and went on with, "I see so you can't speak?" She gave him a sad nod as he went on with, "If that is the case then perhaps I was jumping to conclusions to quickly." He then wrapped an arm around her waist as he ended with, "However, I will try and help you as best as I can."

ooooooo

Orihime continued to walk as best as she could while the cat prince held onto her. While the two walked up the stairs towards the castle though the half cat turned his head so that he was looking down at her as he said, "By the way my name is Lune, and I'm the prince of the Cat Kingdom."

"_The Cat Kingdom, so this is the kingdom that was the closest to my home? That would explain as to why I never saw any other humans here. But on the other hand the prince does have a nice name though."_ Orihime thought, as she smiled up at him.

But when the two had made it to the entrance of the castle Orihime saw those two same half cats from the other day as the orange and cream furred half cat asked, "Your Highness, where have you been?" And upon looking in Orihime's direction he added, "And who is this?"

The young woman looked over at the prince again as he replied with, "Oh, well this might sound strange, but I found this young woman knocked out on the beach. Thankfully though she came to rather quickly."

"I see. So what is her name then?" The black furred half cat asked, while he put a hand under his chin.

"Um, actually I don't know what her name is." The prince answered, causing the other two half cats to look at him in disbelief. And even before Orihime could try and do anything he continued with, "However, that is only because she cannot speak."

The orange haired young woman soon became a bit nervous when she saw the expressions that the two half cats were giving the pair. Of course she was only nervous because she could not tell if they were suspicious or just shocked as she lightly tapped the prince's shoulder. And once she had gotten his attention she pointed at the cape that was covering her body as his eyes widen in realization as he let out, "Oh, yes I had almost forgot about that, forgive me." He then looked back at the other two as he went on with, "I'm sorry Baron, Toto, but we'll have to continue this conversation later. Right now I have to get out guest to Yuki so that she can be properly dressed."

ooooooo

Yuki wiped the mirror that was standing in front of her for the last time as she heard a knock on the door. She then turned around to see Lune walk into the room along with a young woman who had nothing on but a cape that was wrapped around her body. The prince then looked over at her as he asked, "I hope that this will not be too much trouble for you, Yuki. But I was hoping that you could help find some dresses that this young woman could wear around the castle."

"Of course, Your Highness." The white half cat replied, as she smiled and curtsied slightly.

"Thank you for doing this, Yuki." The lavender furred prince replied, as he then looked at the young woman. He then added, "I will see later tonight then."

Yuki watched as the orange haired young woman nodded as the prince turned and left the room. Once he was gone the blue eyed half cat approached the visitor as she said, "It's very nice to meet you my name is Yuki." She then saw the young woman smile at her and nodded as she went on with, "Oh, that's right Baron had told me that you cannot talk." But the half cat still decided to smile as she ended with, "But I'm certain that, that doesn't mean we can't find you a few dresses that would look lovely on you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lune walked towards one of the large windows in the dining hall later on that evening as he let out a sigh and quietly asked himself, "I wonder if I'll ever find her?"

"By 'her" do you mean the young lady who saved you, Your Highness." Baron asked, which caused the prince to look back at his advisor.

"Yes Baron, that is who I'm talking about." Lune admitted, as he looked out the window again. He then added, "And even if my father is against the idea once I find her, I'm going to marry her."

After he had said this though the prince's right ear twitched when he heard Toto shoot up out of his seat as he protested with, "You can't be serious, Your Highness."

Before the lavender furred half cat could reply all of them heard Yuki's voice as she said, "There's no need to be shy. Please go right in."

The half cat prince's eyes widen in surprise as he saw the young woman walk into the room wearing a purple colored ballroom dress as Baron walked up to him and asked, "She looks absolutely lovely. Don't you agree, Your Highness?"

At first the prince said nothing as he just stared at the orange haired young woman for a few seconds before he stated, "You...look beautiful."

Hearing this caused the young woman to blush as she lowered her head slightly and batted her eyes a few times before Baron came up to her and took a hold of her hand as he said, "Allow me to walk you to the table."

Once the two were at the table the lavender furred half cat pulled her chair out for her. And once she had sat down in it he pushed it back in. While Lune was getting into his seat though Toto asked, "So Yuki, what's fatso got in store for us tonight?"

"Please don't call Muta by those rude nicknames." The white furred half cat politely shot back, as she closed her eyes and sighed. She then turned slightly as she added, "To be honest I have no idea what he has prepared for tonight's dinner." She then turned completely away as she ended with, "So if you'll excuse me I'll go see."

ooooooo

Yuki continued to make her way down the hallway towards the kitchen. But while she did this she thought, "_I wish Toto and Muta would stop with the name calling. However, even though I know Muta would stop if I asked him I know that Toto would not. I wonder what I should do about that."_

Once she had made it to the kitchen she gently knocked on the door a few times before she began to open it while she called out, "Muta, is the prince's dinner done yet?"

The half cat maid then looked down when she saw one last plate being placed onto the tray along with the others as a gruff voice replied, "You got here just in time Yuki, because I just finished making the food." To the blue eyed half cat's surprise she felt a large furry hand place itself on her shoulder as the chief went on with, "Hey, what's the matter?"

Hearing this caused Yuki to look up at the large half cat as she replied, "I...it's nothing." When she saw Muta grab two of the plates off of the tray she continued with, "Muta, you don't have help me. I can manage by just bringing the tray with me."

She watched as he handed the two plates to her while he smiled and said, "Yeah I know that I don't have to help you. But you know I do want to see the prince's guest..." A light blush then showed on his face as he added, "And plus this way not only can I spent a little more time with you. But I also won't need to worry about you falling or something while carrying the food."

To this the white furred half cat blushed also as she replied, "T-Thank you, Muta."

ooooooo

Orihime sat at the table as she noticed that Lune was staring at her with a dreamy look in his eyes as one of his advisors cleared his throat to try and get the prince's attention. And it seemed to work because within a few second the blue and red eyed noble turned his head slightly as he asked, "I'm sorry Baron, what did you say?"

Hearing this caused Toto to hit his forehead with his right hand and shake his head from side to side as he replied, "Your Highness, you really need to pay more attention instead of daydreaming."

"Now, now there's no need to get upset Toto." Baron reassured him, as he saw Muta and Yuki walk into the room form the corner of his eye. And while the two of them put the plates onto the table he added, "Your Highness, what I asked you is if our guest here would like to have a tour of the kingdom. You know perhaps show her some the sights and what not."

The purple eyed young woman watched as the prince continued to look over at his advisor as he responded, "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Baron. That is of course if she's interested." He then looked over in her direction again as he went on with, "So what do you think? Would you like to take a tour with me around the kingdom tomorrow?"

Orihime smiled as she nodded her head a few times as the orange and cream furred half cat stated, "Wonderful, now let's eat before our food gets cold."

While the three half cats were eating their food however, the orange haired young woman slowly picked up her fork and finally looked at the food that was on her plate. And to her surprise she was looking at a few pieces of cooked fish along with some other things on the side. Seeing this caused the young woman to shoulders to drop in what would appear to be a sigh as she thought, "_Well, even though I don't feel all that comfortable eating this at least it's not alive or anything." _She then looked over at the lavender furred prince as she continued with, "_And I wouldn't want to look bad in front of prince by not eating the food that was made."_

**A/N: Just so everyone knows the dress that Orihime is wearing in this chapter is exactly like Ariel's when she had dinner with Erik, only it's of course purple instead of pink.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just in case anyone was wondering yes Haru will be showing up in this chapter.**

Chapter 6

Orihime walked down the hallway in a plain green dress towards the main entrance to the castle that next morning while holding onto the prince's arm. As the two got closer to the opened doorway however, the lavender furred half cat broke away from her as he said, "Please wait here while I go get the carriage."

The orange haired young woman nodded her head as the prince walked out of sight from her a little bit after she had done this. While she waited though she heard a gruff voice as it said, "Geez, what's your problem today birdbrain?"

When the purple eyed young woman looked over to her right she saw one of Lune's advisors and the chief were glaring at each other as she thought, "_Oh no, this can't be good."_

And as she made her way towards the two the black furred half cat shot back, "Nothing's bothering me, tubby!"

Hearing this caused the large half cat to let out a growl of irritation from the "tubby" remark. But before either one could do anything Orihime quickly got in between the two and shook her head from one side to the other with her hands together hoping that it would get them to stop fighting. Seeing this caused both half cats to give the young woman a confused stare as the white furred half cat asked, "Huh? What's wrong?"

"I believe the young lady wants the two of you to stop your bickering with one another." Someone stated, which caused the three to turn and see Baron walking towards them.

"Is this true?" Muta asked, as she nodded yes. After she did this he added, "Alright, we'll stop with the name calling...for today at least."

The only response that came from Toto was a scoff as he turned and walked away. While he was doing this though the orange haired young woman asked herself, "_I wonder whats bothering him. I hope I'm not the cause of it."_

But before she could dwell on the matter for too long the sound of Baron's voice broke her out of her thoughts as he said, "Ah, it seems that His Highness is here with the carriage."

The purple eyed young woman turned to see two horses pulling the carriage walk towards the three. And once Lune was close enough she watched as he pulled back on something which caused the horses to stop walking. He then extended a hand to her so that she could get into the carriage. She took a hold of it and smiled as the lavender furred half cat hoisted her into the wagon. Once she was in it he took a hold of the reigns again and lightly threw them downward causing the horses to move again. While the two were leaving though the orange haired young woman waved goodbye to the orange and cream furred advisor and large white furred chief as the two started to become further and further away in view.

ooooooo

Lune stopped the carriage once the couple had made it to the entrance of the town. The half cat prince then helped the young woman out of the carriage and after that she held onto his arm as the two began to walk inside the busy marketplace. While the two made their way inside the prince stated, "This is one of our kingdoms marketplaces. However, the one at the main palace is a bit larger then this one." He then smiled at her as he added, "But if there is anything that you want please don't hesitate to let me know."

After the blue and red eyed noble and orange haired young woman had walked for a few minutes the prince watched as the young woman let go of his arm and ran up to one of the stands that was near them. And when he had made it the stand he saw that she was staring at a hairpin that was in the shape of a white flower with a large orange pearl in the center of it. He then asked, "Would you like me to buy this for you?" Once he had said this the purple eyed young woman turned to look at him with a surprised expression on her face as he went on with, "I told you that if you wanted anything all you had to do was to let me know."

After he had paid for the item he put the hairpin into her hair. And once he had done this the half cat prince stared at the young woman for a few moments before he complimented her with, "That hairpin looks very lovely on you."

When Lune saw the orange haired young woman blush from his comment he just smiled as he said, "Well, even though I wish I could show you around the town more there are still quite a few other places that I want to show you before we return to the castle."

The young woman nodded in understanding as the two then made their way back to the carriage. On the way there however, one of the lavender furred half cat's ears twitched when he heard a young woman's voice as she asked, "Come on can't you lower the price? Even just a little?"

The prince turned hie head and saw a young woman standing in front of a nearby stand. Her hair was a dark brown color and was up in a high ponytail, she also had hazel eyes and was wearing a plain grey dress. The half cat knew that the brunette must of been from the temple as he let out, "I wonder what is going on over there?" He then looked back at the purple eyed young woman as he continued with, "I'm going to see what is going on over there." When he saw the young woman give him a sadden expression he ended with, "Please don't worry I'll be fine. So if you could just stay here for a few minutes I promise that I will be right back."

ooooooo

Haru let out a groan of frustration as she lowered her head downward and let out, "I knew I should have brought all of my money with me instead just a little of it."

"Excuse me, but is there a problem here?" Someone asked, which caused the brunette's head to shoot upwards in surprise.

When the young woman turned around she saw a lavender furred half cat with two different colored eyes. He was also wearing a white uniform as she heard the vender stuttered, "O-Oh, um no there really a problem here. It's just that this young lady wanted to buy this necklace here because she said that it reminded her of the one that her mother wears back in her hometown. But she was short a little on money and she was trying to convince me to lower the price."

Haru was going to protest, but before she could the blue and red eyed half cat replied with, "I see." He then handed the owner of the stand a very small sack as he added, "Then I would be more then happy to buy the item for her."

The hazel eyed young woman watched as the shop owner opened the sack and then quickly looked back up at the half cat as he responded with, "I-I yes of course."

She watched the half cat then took the necklace and turned to face her as he handed her the necklace as he said, "Here you are."

The brunette just looked at the necklace for a few seconds before she took it from him and said, "Thank you."

In response to hearing this the half cat smiled at her as he replied back with, "You are most welcome. Now if you'll excuse me I must be going."

Haru watched as the lavender furred half cat turned completely away from her and started to walk away. While he did this though the young woman thought, "_He just bought this for me without wanting to know my name or anything. I wonder who that guy could have been, but seeing how the shopkeeper was acting perhaps his a general for the Cat Kingdom or something. I wonder will I ever see him again though?"_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Toto continued to pace inside his room as he let out, "I can't believe the way the prince has been behaving lately." He then put a hand under his chin as he added, "It must of been because of that girl." The green eyed half cat let out a frustrated sigh as he ended with, "I have to let Natori and Natoru know about this problem as soon as possible."

What the black furred half cat failed to notice was that Yuki had been listening in on his little chat with himself as she put a hand over mouth and whispered to herself, "I have to let Baron know about this right away."

ooooooo

Orihime walked into the ballroom in a pink dress as she thought, "_I can't believe it's been a whole month since I've been here. Or at least that's how long everyone has told me it's been."_

When the young woman came to the middle of the large room she saw Lune standing there waiting for her. And when the lavender furred anthro cat saw her he smiled and greeted her with, "Good morning." He then started to walk towards her and once he was in front of her he added, "I hope this is not rude of me. But since I don't know your name I was hoping that it would be alright if gave you a nickname of sorts. Would that be alright?"

Hearing this caused the purple eyed young woman to put a hand under her chin as she told herself. "_Hmm, well since I can't really say my name right now I guess it wouldn't hurt if he gave me a nickname...for now."_

When she saw that the prince was giving her a slightly concerned look she smiled and nodded her head up and down. Seeing this caused the anthro cat prince to smile in return as he said, "Thank you for letting me do this." He then took both of her hands into his as he went on with, "I also want you to know that I came up with this name because you came to me from the sea didn't you?" The young woman slowly nodded again in understanding as he ended with, "Then you will be my little princes mermaid. Is that name alright?"

Orihime closed her eyes as she asked herself, "_I know that I shouldn't be surprised that he would come up with this name for me. But I wonder does he know what I really am?"_

She then reopened her eyes and gave the furry prince a big smile as she nodded her head once more. She watched as the mismatched eyed prince's expression was now that of relief as he stated, "I'm glad that you like it." He then took her right hand into his while he put his left hand onto her waist as he continued with, "Then I hope you won't mind this, but I had you brought here so that I can see how well you can dance."

"_Dance?" _Orihime shouted in her head, as she stared at the half cat prince for little bit. She then let out a sigh as she placed her left hand onto his shoulder and added, "_Well, since I don't want to upset him. I guess I'll try my best...even though I have a feeling that this is going to hurt."_

The orange haired young woman swallowed a lump that was in her throat as the two then began to dance. However, just as the mermaid feared right when they had started dancing her feet felt as though she was walking on broken glass just as the sea witch had said. And as hard as the young woman tried she couldn't help but close her eyes because of the pain. Within a few moments though she was quite surprised when she and prince had stopped dancing. She then heard the prince's voice as he asked, "Princess, are you alright?"

Orihime opened her eyes and saw that cat prince had a worried expression on his face as she smiled and nodded trying to act like nothing was wrong. But somehow she knew that the smile would not get past the anthro cat as he responded with a sad expression, "I apologize, you must of have some bad experiences with dancing."

The young woman's heart melted by how sincere the prince's words were as she threw her arms around him in a hug. She then felt the half cat's arms go around her to return the hug as he whispered, "Princess..."

ooooooo

Toto, Natori, and Natoru continued to watch from the small opening of the door that led to the ballroom as the light blue half cat said, "Well, it seems that it was a good thing that you sent us that letter when you did, Toto."

"Yes, I agree." Natoru added, as he then looked away from the doorway. The three then started to walk down the hallway as he then went on with, "So how do we explain this matter to the King?"

Hearing this caused Toto to smirk as he answered back with, "Don't worry, I'll take care of that. Besides if one of you were to leave after just getting here His Highness might become suspicious."

"Yes, you're right." Natori responded with, as the three came to a corner of the hallway.

"Ah, so that is your plan is it?" Someone calmly shot back, from the corner.

And when the three anthro cats turned the corner they were greeted by a very displeased Baron as Toto, stuttered, "B-Baron, h-how much did you hear?"

The orange and cream furred advisor's expression stayed the same as he replied, "Actually Toto, I had known that Natori and Natoru were coming here. However, that is only thanks to Yuki telling me about you trying to get rid of Lune's guest."

The black furred half cat let out a growl as he shot back, "Yeah so I want to get rid of the young woman so what? It's not like I want her to get hurt anything. I feel that she's just not fit be Lune's wife...especially since she can't even speak!"

"I know that the prince is suppose to leave by ship to go meet with the neighboring kingdom's princess tomorrow. However, I still say that His Highness should be able to choose who he wants as his bride." Baron calmly countered with, as he tried his best to reframe from growling in return.

To this the three other advisors just scoffed and walked away. While they did this Toto thought, "_Great, if Baron knows about our plan then who knows if he hasn't already informed the King about this. _After thinking over that possibility though the green eyed half cat could not help, but to lightly chuckle as he added,_ "However, I doubt His Majesty would believe him over me."_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Toto walked into the throne room through the opened doorway as he thought, "_Alright it's now or never to put my plan into action." _Once he was in front of the throne the black furred half cat proceeded to bow as he said, "It's been some time since I've seen you, Your Majesty."

The prince's advisor heard the king let out a chuckle as he replied, 'Yeah you're right babe, it has been a while since I've seen you, Baron, or my son. Which reminds me why did you come here anyway?"

"Ah, yes that's right." The green eyed anthro cat responded with, as he stood up straight. He then went on with, "Well, as you must of heard from Baron the prince found a young woman who had been washed up on the beach." His expression changed to a dark one as he continued with, "And ever since then your son has been acting very strange as of late."

"Hmm, and you think that this young woman is the cause of it?" The longhair king asked, as he looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Yes sire, I believe that the young woman has put a spell on the prince.' Toto explained, as he grinned at the Cat King. He then ended with, "He even has seemed to forget that he is going to be meeting with the neighboring kingdom's princess. And quite honestly it doesn't seem like it bothers him in the least."

"WHAT?" The King shouted, at the top of his lungs. The black furred advisor watched as the lavender furred king jumped out of his throne and ended with, "Well, then how do you suppose we deal with this problem then, babe?"

"Don't worry sire, I'll take of that minor detail." Toto said, as he bowed and then started to walk out of the throne room. While he did this though he could not help, but chuckle as he mentally added, "_Ok Baron, let's just see if you can stop this plan from happening."_

ooooooo

Lune and Orihime continued to look out the window that fallowing afternoon as Natori entered the room and said, "Your Highness, your ship is ready to depart back to the main palace."

"Alright thank you, Natori." The cat prince replied, as he held onto the young woman's hand.

The light blue anthro advisor let out a cough as he responded with, "However, since His Majesty is ill I think it would be for the best if the young lady stays here until you return."

The blue and red eyed noble quickly turned to face his father's advisor again as he shot back, "As much as I appreciate your concern, Natori. I failed to tell you that where ever I go the mermaid princess goes with me."

The lavender furred half cat watched as the elderly advisor was silent for a few seconds or so before he sighed and then bowed while he replied, "Yes of course, Your Highness."

ooooooo

Orihime continued to look over the window of the prince's quarters on broad the ship later on that evening as the prince said out of the blue, "Princess, I must tell that even though I may have no choice in who I will be marrying." He then took a hold of both of her hands as he added, "You must know however, that if I did have a choice I would without hesitation choose you to marry."

Hearing this caused a big smile to spread across the young woman's face as she hugged him while she thought, "_If he could he would marry me? So...So then he must love me just like I do him, right?"_

Sadly though before the anthro cat prince could say anything else a voice shot back with, "Is that so, Lune? Well, I guess Toto was right when he said that you were put under a spell by this young lady."

Hearing this caused both the purple eyed young woman and the shorthair half cat to quickly look towards the opened doorway of the bedroom as he asked, "Father? What are you doing here? I thought you were ill?"

To this the Cat King just smirked and answered back with, "Actually son that was just a ruse made by Toto so that you could get on the ship." Upon saying this the black furred advisor walked up next to the king as he added, "Oh, and by the way this ship is actually heading towards the neighboring kingdom. So now you have no choice but to meet the princess come tomorrow morning." Orihime then noticed that a large grin had spread across the king's face as he snapped his fingers causing a few guards to come into the room as he ended with, "Until then though I'll have some of my guards escort your guest back to her room."

The orange haired young woman could tell that the prince was willing to try and stop the guards from carrying out their orders. But not wanting the mismatched eyed noble to get hurt Orihime willing stood in front of the half cat and let the guards walk her back to her room. While this was happening though she heard the prince's voice as he let out, "Princess..."

ooooooo

Lune continued to glare at his father as he turned away from him and said, "Now you don't need to worry Lune, I promise you that the young lady is just being taken back to her room and nothing more. You can even go see her after you've met the princess tomorrow."

Lune's father then walked away from the open doorway. Once he knew that his father was gone however, the half cat prince glared daggers at his second advisor as he coldly asked, "Why, Toto? Why would you go and tell my father such a lie like that?"

The green eyed half cat just continued to stare at the noble as he walked up to him and responded with, "Because a prince is not suppose to marry some random girl that washes up on the beach. A prince is suppose to marry a princess." He then smirked while he continued with, "And besides your little mermaid princess isn't all that special anyway."

Lune let out a growl of anger as he without thinking punched the black furred anthro cat in the face. And after doing this he hissed, "How dare you say something like that, Toto!" He then turned away from him and went on with, "Now leave me alone right now, traitor."

Toto said nothing as he rubbed his face and did as he was told by the lavender furred half cat. Once he knew that he was alone in his room the prince wished that he had convinced his father to retire when he had the chance.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Haru walked down the back hallway towards the throne room as she let out a sigh. Hearing this caused her maid Hiromi to walk a little closer to her as she asked, "Is everything alright, Your Highness?"

The princess looked back towards her friend as she replied, "Yes, everything is fine, Hiromi. I just wish that my mother and the prince's father had let us meet each other before they had decided to unit our kingdoms by myself and prince getting married."

The light haired brunette just let out a light giggle as she answered back with, "Aww, it just seems like your nervous is all."

As the two came closer to the throne room the hazel eyed young woman responded with, "Well, of course I'm nervous considering I've never met the cat prince before."

Once the princess and maid entered the throne room Haru closed her eyes and lowered her head slightly and walked a ways until she was at the edge of the small stairway. And while she stood there she heard her mother's voice as she said, "Raise your head Haru, and greet our guests."

The brunette did what was asked of her as she opened her eyes and greeted the Cat King and Prince with, "It's very nice to meet Your Majesty and Your Highness..."

Haru then stopped herself when she saw that the cat prince had the same fur and eye color as the anthro cat who had bought the necklace for her a month ago. and within a few seconds the half cat gasped as he let out, "What you're the..."

"Yes, you're the prince? But you're also the one who..." The Princess replied with, before she trailed off.

The two young nobles then proceeded to just stare at one another as both Haru's mother and Lune's father let out light chuckles quite glad that the two were getting along with one another.

ooooooo

Orihime continued to bush her hair later on that afternoon in her room. She soon stopped however, when she heard Lune's voice as he shouted, "Princess, Princess!" The young woman set the brush down as the lavender furred anthro cat came into her room as he continued with, "Princess, you won't believe this but do you remember that other young lady who I had bought that necklace for about a month or so ago?" And while the orange haired young woman nodded she held a small mirror in her arms. She had hoped to give it to the prince as a present, but before she could he continued with, "Well, it just so happens that she is the princess of this kingdom and that her name is Haru." She saw a smile was now on his face as he ended with, "And we to go through with the marriage. However, we had our parents agree to letting us get to know each other for the next three days before the wedding."

The purple eyed young woman mentally gasped from hearing this news and was quite surprised by how the prince did not seem bothered by it at all. She even unknowingly had let go of the mirror and once it hit the ground it shattered into many tiny pieces just like the mermaid's heart.

ooooooo

Baron, Muta, and Yuki stood at the bottom of the stairway towards the entrance to the castle waiting to greet the prince and the mermaid princess when they returned. the blue eyed half cat then noticed a carriage approaching in the distance as she exclaimed, "It's the prince!" But when the female cat noticed that the mermaid princess wasn't sitting next to the mismatched eyed noble she added, "But where is the mermaid princess?"

Before either the advisor or chief could answer the carriage came to a stop as they saw the cat prince was helping a brunette out of the wagon. And once the two turned to face the three they also noticed that the two were linked arm and arm with one another as the prince said, "Ah Baron, Muta, Yuki, I'm glad that the three of you are out here." They watched as the blue and red eyed half cat then looked down at the hazel eyed young woman as he went on with, "I would like you to meet, Haru. And she is the princess of the neighboring kingdom that I will be marrying in three days time."

The brunette gave them a warm smile as she greeted them with, "It's very nice to finally meet all of you. And I hope that we can get along with one another."

The orange and cream furred anthro cat just gave the two a smile and short bow in return as he said, "It's very nice to meet you as well, Princess Haru."

He then moved to the side allowing the two to walk up the stairs. While they did this though he heard Muta's voice as he shouted, "Hey birdbrain, why aren't you helping the princess out of the carriage?"

Baron just let out a sigh as he proceeded to walk towards the carriage. While he did he passed by the black furred advisor who was sporting a smug look on his face as he quietly asked, "So, I take it that you must be quite proud of yourself, am I correct?"

To the green eyed half cat's surprise his friend said nothing other then a scuff as he continued on his way. The prince's head advisor just shook his head in disappointment as he walked up to the carriage and saw that the orange haired young woman had quite the sad expression on her face as he offer her his hand. He was relieved when he saw the young woman give a soft smile as she took his hand while he helped down onto the ground. Baron then linked his arm with the purple eyed young woman's as he asked, "So were you able to give the prince the gift that you had bought for him?"

After saying this though the half cat soon wished he hadn't asked her that question as he saw the young woman's eyes seemed to be quite puffy as he asked her, "Princess, your eyes don't seem to be as bright as what they usually are. Did something happen that has caused your to loose their sparkle?" Baron's green eyes continued to focus on the orange haired young woman's face as she nodded her head and pointed up towards the castle. The half cat followed her hand and saw that she was staring up at the prince and princess who were already at the entrance to the castle as he went on with, "Ah, yes now I could see why you would be so upset." He then tried to ease her pain with a soft smile as he ended with, "But please don't worry princess, because I doubt the prince could forget about someone as special as you so quickly."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Orihime continued to walk down the hallway the next day as she thought, "_What am I going to do about this? If Lune ends going through with the marriage with Haru, then I'm going to..."_

She soon stopped herself however, when she walked past the opened doorway to the ballroom. And when she looked inside it she saw the half cat prince and hazel eyed princess were dancing with one another. The orange haired young woman watched as the two seemed to be lost in each other's eyes as she looked away and then ran down the hallway covering her face with her hands as she thought, "_I knew it. I don't stand a chance after all."_

After running down quite a few hallways however, the purple eyed young woman stopped running when she accidently bumped into someone. She then felt a pair of hands place themselves on her shoulders as someone asked, "What in the world is your problem?" Hearing this caused Orihime to look up only to see Toto giving her a somewhat sour look as he added, "Oh, it's you..."

The orange haired young woman wiped away her tears as she nodded and started to walk away. Before she could even get by him however, the black furred half cat quickly grabbed a hold of her shoulder and brought her back to where she had been standing as he said, "You know I don't really understand why you're so upset about the prince being with the princess." She then looked up and saw that the anthro cat had a very cold stare on his face as he continued with, "Because quite honestly I think you've been acting like this just so you can get everyone here to feel sorry for you."

The young woman quickly shook her head denying this. But the only thing it led to was a scoff from the green eyed advisor as he shot back with, "Oh please don't me that. I know that there's no way that the prince could fall for someone like you aftering just meeting you." Orihime's eyes widen in both fear and shock when she saw that the half cat was now showing his claws as he harshly added, "And I don't buy the fact that you can't talk either. And I'll prove that right now."

Orihime quickly closed her eyes expecting the claws to make contact with her skin. But to her surprise she did not feel a thing, instead she felt someone gently push her back. And when she opened her eyes she saw that Muta was now standing in front of her with Toto's arm in his large furry hand as he asked, "What the heck do you think you're doing, Toto?"

She watched as the large anthro cat let go of the advisors hand as he responded back with, "That's really none of your business, fatso!"

After hearing this though the young woman shook her head as she mentally shouted, "_I-I can't take this anymore!"_

She then ran down the hallway towards the entrance to the castle completely ignoring Muta's pleas to not leave.

ooooooo

Baron continued to stare at the sunset along the shore of the beach. At least until his right ear twitched from hearing someone running from behind him. When the orange and cream furred half cat turned around he saw that it was the mermaid princess who was running towards the water. He watched her as she slowly came to stop and just stared at him in surprise as he topped his hat to her and said, "Good evening." The half cat then noticed that the young woman seemed quite shaken up by something as he went on with, "Is everything alright, princess?"

The advisor stared at the orange haired young woman as she shook her head giving him a no for an answer. He then watched as she came up to him and then gently grabbed one of his hands as she then did a few motions with her own hands before she then pointed at the ends of the half cat's fingers. Baron nodded as the purple eyed young woman went on by raising the hand into the air before she grabbed with the other. Again the anthro cat nodded, but before he could say a word he heard Yuki's voice as she stated, "If you're wondering Baron, the princess is telling you that Toto tried to use his claws to hurt her. Thankfully though Muta showed up in time to stop him...at least that's what he had told me."

Hearing this from the half cat maid displeased the advisor greatly as he replied, "I am truly sorry that something like that happened to you princess mermaid."

The orange and cream furred anthro cat proceeded to pull the young woman into a hug when he saw she was about cry again. And as he held her he whispered, "Princess, I promise you that no one will ever try and harm you like that ever again." However, the three were completely unaware that Toto had seen everything and now was more annoyed then ever.

ooooooo

Toto walked down the hallway later on that night in not the greatest of modes as he let out, "I can't believe that, that girl now has Baron under her spell. I wish there was way that I could get rid of her without harming her."

"Actually I think you've done quite enough damage to her already." Someone calmly shot back, causing the black furred advisor to snap out of his outward thoughts.

Seeing the orange and cream furred half cat at the other end of the hallway did not surprise the advisor as he answered back with, "Really now? And why would you care if that girls feelings are hurt or not?" When he saw that his friend was not answering him he added, "So I guess I was right. You have fallen for her haven't you, Baron?"

But to the half cat's surprise the prince's head advisor simply glared at him as he replied, "So, what if I'm attracted to the mermaid princess. I know that she has strong feelings for the prince..." The green eyed anthro cat noticed a smile had crossed the grey suit wearing cat's face as he ended with, "But that doesn't mean that I shouldn't at least try and show her that she can still be happy with someone else...if she's willing of course."

Toto just rolled his eyes as he responded with, 'Okay well good luck with that." He then looked out the window and saw that his carriage had arrived as he ended with, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to return to the main palace."

He saw that the other green eyed half cat was giving him a questionable look as he asked, "Really now? And why on earth would you be going back there for?"

Hearing this caused the black furred anthro cat to let out a chuckle as answered, "Well, if you must know Baron, and I know that you must. His Majesty was so pleased with me telling him about that girl's plans that I am now his third advisor."

But before Toto could become too smug he was no sooner punched in the face by Baron as he responded with, "Then consider that a going away present."

The prince's former advisor just rubbed his face as he walked past his former friend and exited out of the castle. Once he entered the carriage though he never looked back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Yuki sat under a tree that following day along with Muta as she let out a heavy sigh before she looked up at him and said, "Muta, I don't think you're going to believe what I'm about to tell you."

"Oh yeah just try me?" The large half cat responded with, as he put his arms behind his head and leaned back up against the tree.

The blue eyed maid just continued to look up at him as she informed him, "Well you see, the prince just told me that instead of waiting one more day to marry Haru..." she paused for a few seconds before she added, "He has decided that they will be getting married tomorrow evening."

"WHAT?" The anthro cat chief shouted, at the top of his lungs. However, he quickly calmed himself the best he could as he continued with, "Does Baron or the mermaid princess know about this?"

Yuki looked away as she answered, "Yes, Baron knows and his not that happy about it." The white furred half cat shut her eyes tightly as she went on with, "And I can't bring myself to tell the princess since that would only break her heart even more."

She then felt a pair of large arms wrap themselves around her causing her to open her eyes. And when the maid did she saw Muta smiling at her as he rubbed the top of his head against hers as he comforted her with, "Hey, you don't need to worry about that Yuki. Besides if she does find out about it I'm sure Baron will find a way to make her feel better."

"Yes, perhaps you're right Muta." Yuki let out, as the two then began to purr as she put both of her hands up against his chest.

ooooooo

Lune continued to look into the mirror as he let out, "I wonder should I really go through with marrying Haru? I-I know that we have gotten along quite well these past few days, but I don't want the mermaid princes to feel that I am neglecting her." He then turned and walked towards his door as he went on with, "Perhaps I should go see how she is doing."

When he opened the door though he was quite surprised to see the orange haired young woman was standing right outside it as he responded with, "Oh princess mermaid, hello." He then smiled as he added, "I was actually just about to go find you."

He noticed that the young woman had a surprised look on her face as he offered her his arm as he replied, "Yes, I was because you see there is something that I have to tell you." While they started to walk down the hallway though he let out a sigh as he continued with, "I don't how to tell you this princess. But instead of waiting one more day, Haru and I have decided to move the wedding ceremony to tomorrow evening."

When he saw the purple eyed young woman was franticly shaking her head from one side to the other he begged, "Please don't be upset by this princess. Because when I told you that if I had a choice that I would marry you." The lavender furred prince's face sadden as well while he ended with, "However, if I were to disobey my father then I'm quite certain that not only would he be cross with me. But I believe that he would blame you for me not going through with the marriage. And I do not want to see you harmed in any way what so ever."

The anthro cat prince watched as the young woman's eyes filled with tears as she broke away from him and ran down the hallway. Seeing this caused Lune's to break as he really wanted to be with the young woman, but the only way that, that could happen is if the orange haired young woman could prove to everyone that she was in fact the same person who had saved his life. So until then he knew that he had no choice but to follow his father's wishes even if that meant breaking both of his and the young woman's heart in the process.

ooooooo

Orihime stood in the ballroom later on that night as she thought, "_Well, I guess if Lune is going to marry Haru. Then this is my second to last day before I die."_

The young woman was broken out of her thoughts however, when she heard some footsteps coming towards her. And when she looked up she saw that Baron was smiling at her as he said, "I somehow had a feeling that I might find you here, princess." She watched as the orange and cream furred half cat stopped when he was in front of her and extended her his hand as he ended with, "And since you're here I was wondering...would you care to dance?"

Orihime felt like her stomach was in knots after Baron had said this as she thought, "_W-What should I do? Should I have Baron find out that I can't dance? Or I should just run out of the room while I have the chance?"_

However, when she looked up into the half cat's emerald eyes she saw nothing but kindness as she slowly nodded her head and the two got into their positions. And since the purple eyed young woman was expecting the worse she tightly closed her eyes expecting the broken glass feeling to come for a second time. To the young woman's surprise though when the two started to dance she felt no pain at all. This caused her to open her eyes as she asked herself, "_W-What's going on here? Why...Why don't my feet feel like their dancing on top of broken glass?"_

The anthro cat then began to twirl her around a few times before he retook her hand into his. While he did this though she thought, "_Is...Is it because of Baron? D-Does this maybe mean something?"_ The orange haired young woman shook her head for a moment as she added, "_No, I-I only love the prince..."_ But she could not help but look into the half cat's eyes again as she ended wiih, "_But Baron's eyes are filled with such kindness. W-What should I do?"_

However, the mermaid decided to worry about the matter later as she and the prince's head advisor continued to dance in the empty ballroom.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lune walked along the shore of the beach as he awaited the evening to come so that he could get this marriage done and over with. The lavender half cat was against the idea from the very start. However, he could do nothing about it without his father thinking of some way to get back at him for defining him. While the prince tried to think of a way to get out of this predicament without hurting Haru's feelings he saw something shimmering in the water. When the half cat prince was in front of the floating object he bent down and picked up it.

And after getting a closer look at it the red and blue eyed noble that it was a necklace in the shape of a seashell. His eyes widen when he saw that it looked like it was flickering as he asked himself, "Hmm, I wonder why it's doing that?" He then proceeded to put the object in his pocket as he added, "Well, even though I don't know why it's doing that. I still think that it would go quite nicely with the hairpin that I had gotten the mermaid princess some time ago."

When he turned and started walking back towards the castle he saw Baron was walking towards him as he asked, "Baron, I take it that you're here because the ship is ready to depart?"

"Yes, and even though the wedding isn't going to take place for a few more hours the king wanted you on the ship anyways." The orange and cream furred advisor informed him, as he started to turn the other way.

Before he left though the anthro cat prince quickly retrieved the necklace from within his pants pocket as he requested, "By the way Baron, I found this necklace just a few minutes ago." He then handed it to his advisor as he went on with, "And I was going to give this to the mermaid princess. However, as my father wants me on the ship I would ask that you give this to her in my place."

The green eyed half cat took the necklace from the prince as he replied, "Of course, Your Highness. I will make sure that she gets this as soon as possible."

Lune nodded as he began to walk ahead of him towards the port that the ship was at as he thought, "_I know that my father has told the guards to make sure that the mermaid princess does not interfere with the wedding. However, I do hope that she is able to find some way of coming."_

ooooooo

Orihime stood on the dock later on that evening still upset with what was going on. And as the ship started to get smaller and smaller the young woman could not help but lean up against a nearby poll and breakdown into tears. After a while though she soon felt a hand place itself on her left shoulder causing her to look up only to see Baron giving her a soft smile. He then helped her up to her feet as he said, "Princess, I know that you're upset about His Highness and Princess Haru getting married." He then proceeded to take out a handkerchief and began to gently move it along her face as he went on with, "But I don't think you should let yourself be caught up in despair." The purple eyed young woman's eyes widen as she that the half cat had taken out a seashell shaped necklace as he ended with, "Because the prince had found this early today. And he wanted me to give this to you."

The orange haired young woman quickly took a hold of the necklace. And when she saw it glow every few seconds she thought, "_Could it be? Isn't this the necklace that the sea witch once had?"_

She then took a deep breathe as she knew that there would be only one way to find out if it was the real thing or not. The purple eyed young woman then threw the necklace at the pole that she had been sitting next to as hard as she could. This caused the shell to shatter and at the same time the young woman felt like something was in fact returning to her as she closed her eyes for a few seconds.

ooooooo

Baron still had a very confused look on his face as he let out, "Why in the world would she do something like that? Did it perhaps bring back some bad memories?"

The anthro cat was very surprised when the young woman turned around to look at him as she asked, "Baron?" He watched as the orange haired young woman's face became that of excitement as she happily added, "I-I can't believe it worked. I have my voice back."

Hearing the young woman's voice for the first time caused the orange and cream furred half cat to chuckle as he said, "Well, it seems that His Highness was right. You were the one who saved his life aren't you, mermaid princess?"

The purple eyed young woman just let out a light giggle as she answered with, "Yes, I was the one saved him." She then curtsied as she went on with, "And by the way my real name is Orihime, Orihime Inoue."

The prince's head advisor repeated her name in his mind as he approached her and cupped her chin with his right hand as he complimented, "That's a beautiful name."

He then started to lean in towards her face as she did the same. But before the two kissed one another Orihime quickly broke away as she exclaimed, "Oh no, what about the wedding?"

"Yes, you're right. We should stop the wedding so that the prince knows that he was right all along." Baron agreed, as he saw a small boat next to the dock. He jumped into it and extended his hand to her as he added, "But don't worry Orihime, I promise you that I will get us there in time."

Once the young woman was inside the boat she gave the anthro cat a short hug as she let out, "Thank you, Baron."

ooooooo

Lune continued to walk towards the end of the ship that served as the walkway for the wedding ceremony with Haru and himself linked arm and arm. On the way there though the prince thought, "_I wonder if Baron was able to give the princess that necklace I had found earlier?"_

He was brought out of his thoughts though when his wife to be asked, "Lune, is everything alright?"

The lavender furred anthro cat just smiled at the brunette as he replied, "I can assure you that nothing is bothering me, Haru."

When the two arrived at the end of the ship they stood side by side as the priest began the ceremony with, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the cat prince and human princess." The grey furred half cat then noticed that the Cat King was giving him a threatening look as he cleared his throat and continued with, "However, since this is the union between two royal families there is no need to say any vows.

He then looked over at the princess as he asked, "Princess Haru, do you take Prince Lune as your husband? Do you promise to love and honor him, to care for him, for better or worse, for richer or poorer; until death do you part?"

The brunette had no hesitation as she answered with, "I do."

The priest then looked over at the prince as he asked, "Prince Lune, do you take Princess Haru as your wife? Do you promise to love and honor her, to care for her, for better or worse, for richer or poorer; until death do you part?"

Lune closed his eyes for a few moments wondering what he should do as he asked himself, "_Alright it's time to decide, who do I care for more? Haru or the mermaid princess?"_ And after waiting a few more minutes which caused his father to let out a growl of irritation as replied, "I'm sorry, but I cannot."

Hearing this from the prince caused everyone on broad the ship to gasp while Lune's father shouted, "What?"

The mismatched eyed prince turned around to face everyone so that he could explain to explain why he had said no. When he was about to speak though he someone's voice as it pleaded, "Lune, please wait!"

Lune's ear twitched in respond to hearing the voice as he let out, "It can't be..." He then ran towards the side of the ship and saw the mermaid princess was climbing up the ship as he ended with, "Princess, w-what are you doing here?"

"Actually Your Highness, her name is Orihime." Baron informed the prince, as he saw his advisor was right behind the young woman.

The half cat prince grabbed a hold of the orange haired young woman's hand and helped her onto the ship as he said, "That's a lovely name." He then turned to face everyone again, but before he did he added, "Everyone this is the young lady who I had told you had saved my life." He then wrapped an arm around her as he ended with, "She is also the woman who I plan on marrying whether my father likes it or not."

While the half car prince was walking back towards the back of the ship he looked over at Haru who had moved to side as he asked, "I...hope that there are no hard feelings?"

To his surprise the brunette just shook her head and smiled as she replied, "No, don't worry I don't plan on holding this against or anything." She then looked away as she added, "And to be honest I wasn't all that thrilled about marrying you under these terms either."

But before the prince could reply his father shouted, "I can't believe you're going to go through with this!"

He was going to say more, but he stopped when he felt a sword was up against his neck as Baron coldly said, "I think that is quite enough of you, Your Majesty." He then looked over at the couple as he went on with, "And besides once Lune is married I believe you said that you would give the throne to him, did you not?"

The Cat King just grumbled under his breathe as Lune smiled and thanked his friend as the two stood in front of stand that served as the altar. And as the priest cleared his throat to restart the ceremony Lune knew that he wanted to be with her. And he knew that she felt the same as they both said their I do's before kissing one another just as the sky was going from evening to night.

**A/N: Okay so there is the end of this story. And I hope that the ending didn't seem like I had rushed it too much. Also the next story (thanks to one vote) that I will be doing next is "Missing In The Past". Oh, and when that story starts another poll with be up with most of the same options minus that story, but it will be replaced by another. Anyway thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed this story.**


End file.
